As mobile devices include more applications including applications for stock trading, access to email, phone, digital camera and video, global positioning system (GPS), text messaging, etc, it becomes cumbersome to access those applications and execute them while performing other tasks. For example, a person while running may be able to talk on a mobile phone via their headphones or Bluetooth enabled ear-piece, but won't be able to easily send a specific text message while talking and running, or be able to access a specific application on their mobile device that usually requires direct manual access such as logging into their brokerage account and selling a specific number of shares of a publically traded company on the stock exchange. Likewise, if a person desires instant access of an application on their mobile device while performing another activity, such as running, walking, etc., the person will most likely have to stop and manually access that application.
Unless easy instant access to applications is provided, most applications on mobile devices are not used (or executed) while the person holding the mobile device is performing other activities such as running, walking, driving, etc. One way to access applications instantaneously on mobile devices such as Palm handheld device, mobile phones such as iPhone, and other mobile devices collectively called mobile internet devices (MIDs), is via a pose or gesture motion of the user. Examples of instant access includes extracting clips of information from audible playback, recording and cataloging a five second To-Do list reminder, tagging locations and things in their environment, sending a quick “canned” reply message to an Instant Message program, quickly being reminded of a person's name in the ear, quickly muting a person's MP3 player, sending a “call you in five minutes” message to a telephone or email contact, etc.
However, there is a major barrier to realizing a functional motion-based user interface (UI) which is based on pose or gesture motion of the user while the user is in motion. This barrier includes the user's non-UI related physical movement which is present in the pose and gesture motion. These non-UI related physical movement destabilizes the fine grain selection of MID functions (or ability to select applications on the MID) while walking, riding, driving, running, etc.